ikariamfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Sjabloon:Flag/Caption
}}} |af |afghanistan = Afghanistan / Islamic Republic of Afghanistan / جمهوری اسلامی افغانستان / Jomhūrī-ye Eslāmī-ye Afġānistān / د افغانستان اسلامي جمهوریت / Da Afġānistān Islāmī Jomhoriyat |al |albania = Albania / Republic of Albania / Republika e Shqipërisë |dz |algeria = Algeria / People's Democratic Republic of Algeria / الجمهورية الجزائرية الديمقراطية الشّعبية / al Jumhuriyya al Jazā'iriyya ad-Dīmuqrāţiyya ash Sha'biyya |ao |angola = Angola / Republic of Angola / República de Angola |ar |argentina = Argentina / Argentine Republic / República Argentina |am |armenia = Armennia / Republic of Armenia / Հայաստանի Հանրապետություն / Hayastani Hanrapetut’yun |au |australia = Australia / Commonwealth of Australia |at |austria = Austria / Republic of Austria / Republik Österreich |bs |bahamas |the bahamas = The Bahamas / Bahamas / Commonwealth of The Bahamas |bd |bangladesh = Bangladesh / The People's Republic of Bangladesh / ‡qi cÖwZev‡` dzu |bb |barbados = Barbados |by |belarus = Belarus / Рэспубліка Беларусь / Республика Беларусь / Republic of Belarus |be |belgium = Belgium / Kingdom of Belgium / Koninkrijk België / Royaume de Belgique / Königreich Belgien |bo |bolivia = Bolivia / Plurinational State of Bolivia / Estado Plurinacional de Bolivia / Bulivya Mamallaqta / Wuliwya Suyu / Tetã Volívia |ba |bosnia |herzegovina |bosnia and herzegovina = Bosnia and Herzegovina / Bosna i Hercegovina / Босна и Херцеговина |br |brazil = Brazil / Federative Republic of Brazil / República Federativa do Brasil |bg |bulgaria = Bulgaria / Republic of Bulgaria / Република България |kh |cambodia = Cambodia / Kingdom of Cambodia / ព្រះរាជាណាចក្រកម្ពុជា / Preăh Réachéa Nachâk Kâmpŭchéa |ca |canada = Canada |td |chad = Chad / Republic of Chad / République du Tchad / جمهورية تشاد / Jumhūriyyat Tshād |cl |chile = Chile / Republic of Chile / República de Chile |cn |prc |china = China / People's Republic of China / 中华人民共和国 / Zhōnghuá Rénmín Gònghéguó |co |colombia = Colombia / Republic of Colombia / República de Colombia |cg |republic of the congo |little congo |the congo |congo-brazzaville = Republic of the Congo / République du Congo / Repubilika ya Kongo / Republiki ya Kongó |cd |drc |rdc |droc |dr congo |democratic republic of the congo |congo-kinshasa = Democratic Republic of the Congo / République Démocratique du Congo |cr |costa rica = Costa Rica / Republic of Costa Rica / República de Costa Rica |hr |croatia = Croatia / Republic of Croatia / Republika Hrvatska |cu |cuba = Cuba / Republic of Cuba / República de Cuba |cy |cyprus = Cyprus / Republic of Cyprus / Κυπριακή Δημοκρατία / Kypriakí Dimokratía / Kıbrıs Cumhuriyeti |cz |czech republic = Czech Republic / Česká republika |dk |denmark = Denmark / The Kingdom of Denmark / Kongeriget Danmark |do |dominican republic = Dominican Republic / República Dominicana |ec |ecuador = Ecuador / Republic of Ecuador / República del Ecuador |eg |egypt = Egypt / Arab Republic of Egypt / جمهورية مصر العربية / Gumhūriyyat Miṣr al-ʿArabiyyah |sv |el salvador = El Salvador / Republic of El Salvador / República de El Salvador |uk1 |gb-eng |england = England |ee |estonia = Estonia / Republic of Estonia / Eesti Vabariik |et |ethiopia = Ethiopia / Federal Democratic Republic of Ethiopia / የኢትዮጵያ ፌዴራላዊ / ዲሞክራሲያዊ ሪፐብሊክ / ye-Ītyōṗṗyā Fēdēralāwī Dīmōkrāsīyāwī Rīpeblīk |fm |federated states of micronesia = Federated States of Micronesia |fj |fiji = Fiji / Republic of the Fiji Islands / Matanitu Tu-Vaka-i-koya ko Viti / Fijī Ripablik / फ़िजी द्वीप समूह गणराज्य |fi |finland = Finland / Republic of Finland / Suomen tasavalta / Republiken Finland |fr |france = France / French Republic / République française |ge |georgia (country) = Georgia / საქართველოს რესპუბლიკა / Sakartvelos Respublika / Republic of Georgia |de |germany = Germany / Federal Republic of Germany / Bundesrepublik Deutschland |gr |greece = Greece / Hellenic Republic / Ελληνική Δημοκρατία / Ellīnikī́ Dīmokratía |gd |grenada = Grenada |gn |guinea = Guinea / Republic of Guinea / République de Guinée |gt |guatemala = Guatemala / Republic of Guatemala / República de Guatemala |gy |guyana = Guyana / Co-operative Republic of Guyana |hu |hungary = Hungary / Republic of Hungary / Magyar Köztársaság |in |india = India / Republic of India / भारत गणराज्य / Bhārat Gaṇarājya |id |indonesia = Indonesia / Republic of Indonesia / Republik Indonesia |ir |iran = Iran / Islamic Republic of Iran / جمهوری اسلامی ایران / Jomhuri-ye Eslāmi-ye Irān |ie |ireland = Ireland / Éire / Republic of Ireland |uk4 |gb-nir |northern ireland = Northern Ireland / Tuaisceart Éireann / Norlin Airlann |il |israel = Israel / State of Israel / מְדִינַת יִשְׂרָאֵל / Medīnat Yisrā'el / دَوْلَةُ إِسْرَائِيلَ / Dawlat Isrā'īl |it |italy = Italy / Italian Republic / Repubblica italiana |jp |japan = Japan / 日本国 / 日本國 / Nippon-koku or Nihon-koku |kp |n korea |north korea |korea n = Korea (N) / North Korea / Democratic People's Republic of Korea / 조선민주주의인민 공화국 / Chosŏn Minjujuŭi Inmin Konghwaguk |kr |s korea |south korea |korea s = Korea (S) / South Korea / Republic of Korea / 대한민국 (大韓民國) / Daehan-minguk |rs1 |kosovo = Kosovo / Republic of Kosovo / Republika e Kosovës / Република Косово / Republika Kosovo |lv |latvia = Latvia / Republic of Latvia / Latvijas Republika |lt |lithuania = Lithuania / Republic of Lithuania / Lietuvos Respublika |mk |macedonia = Macedonia / Republic of Macedonia / Република Македонија / Republika Makedonija |mx |mexico |united mexican states = Mexico / United Mexican States / Estados Unidos Mexicanos |me |montenegro = Montenegro / Crna Gora / Црна Гора |mm |myanmar = Myanmar / Republic of the Union of Myanmar / pjìdà̀uɴzṵ θàɴməda̰ mjəmà nàiɴŋàɴdɔ̀] |nl |netherlands = Netherlands / Nederland |nz |new zealand = New Zealand / Aotearoa |no |norway = Norway / Kingdom of Norway / Kongeriket Norge / Kongeriket Noreg |pk |pakistan = Pakistan / Islamic Republic of Pakistan / اسلامی جمہوریہ پاکِستان / Islāmī Jumhūrī-ye Pākistān |pe |peru = Peru / Republic of Peru / República del Perú / Piruw Republika / Piruw Suyu |ph |philippines = Philippines / Republic of the Philippines / Republika ng Pilipinas |pl |poland = Poland / Republic of Poland / Rzeczpospolita Polska |pt |portugal = Portugal / Portuguese Republic / República Portuguesa |pw |belau |pelew |palau = Republic of Palau / Beluu er a Belau |ro |romania = Romania / România |ru |su |russia |russian federation |soviet union = Russia / Russian Federation / Российская Федерация / Rossiyskaya Federatsiya |sa |ksa |saudi ariabia = Saudi Arabia / Kingdom of Saudi Arabia / المملكة العربية السعودية / al-Mamlaka al-ʻArabiyya / as-Suʻūdiyya |uk2 |gb-sct |scotland = Scotland / Alba |rs |serbia = Serbia / Republic of Serbia / Република Србија / Republika Srbija |sk |slovakia = Slovakia / Slovak Republic / Slovenská republika |si |slovenia = Slovenia / Republic of Slovenia / Republika Slovenija |es |spain = Spain / Kingdom of Spain / Reino de España |se |sweden = Sweden / Kingdom of Sweden / Konungariket Sverige |th |thailand = Thailand / Kingdom of Thailand / ราชอาณาจักรไทย / Ratcha Anachak Thai |tr |turkey = Turkey / Republic of Turkey / Türkiye Cumhuriyeti |ua |ukraine = Ukraine / Україна |gb |uk |great britain |united kingdom |united kingdom and northern ireland |united kingdom of great britain and northern ireland = UK / Great Britain / United Kingdom / United Kingdom and Northern Ireland / United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland |us |usa |united states |united states of america = US / USA / United States / United States of America |ve |venezuela = Venezuela / Bolivarian Republic of Venezuela / República Bolivariana de Venezuela |vn |vietnam = Vietnam / Socialist Republic of Vietnam / Cộng hòa xã hội chủ nghĩa Việt Nam |uk3 |gb-wls |wales = Wales / Cymru |ax |aland islands = Åland Islands / Landskapet Åland / (Ahvenanmaan maakunta) |aw |aruba= Aruba |bm |bermuda = Bermuda |ky |cayman islands = Cayman Islands |cx |christmas island = Christmas Island / Territory of Christmas Island |cc |cocos islands |cocos and keeling islands |cocos (keeling) islands |keeling islands = Territory of the Cocos (Keeling) Islands |ck |cook islands = Cook Islands / Kūki 'Āirani |coral sea islands = Coral Sea Islands |cl1 |easter island = Easter Island / Rapa Nui / Isla de Pascua |fk |falkland islands = Falkland Islands |fo |faroe islands = Faroe Islands / Føroyar / Færøerne |gl |greenland = Greenland / Kalaallit Nunaat |gu |us-gu |guam = Guam / Guåhan |mp |us-mp |commonwealth of the northern mariana islands |northern mariana islands = Norther Mariana Islands / Commonwealth of the Northern Mariana Islands / Sankattan Siha Na Islas Mariånas |an |netherlands antilles = Netherlands Antilles / Nederlandse Antillen / Antia Hulandes |fr-nc |new caledonia = New Caledonia / Nouvelle-Calédonie |nf |norfolk island = Norfolk Island / Territory of Norfolk Island |pn |pitcairn, henderson, ducie and oeno islands |pitcairn islands = Pitcairn Islands / Pitcairn, Henderson, Ducie and Oeno Islands / Pitkern Ailen |pf |fr-pf |french polynesia = French Polynesia / Polynésie française |pr |us-pr |commonwealth of puerto rico |puerto rico = Puerto Rico / Commonwealth of Puerto Rico / Estado Libre Asociado de Puerto Rico |fr1 |reunion = Réunion |as |us-as |american samoa = American Samoa / Amerika Sāmoa / Sāmoa Amelika |vg |bvi |virgin islands |british virgin islands = Virgin Islands / British Virgin Islands |vi |us-vi |united states virgin islands |virgin islands of the united states = United States Virgin Islands |um-79 |us-um-79 |wake island = Wake Island |wf |fr-wf |wallis and futuna = Wallis and Futuna / Territory of the Wallis and Futuna Islands / Territoire des îles Wallis et Futuna |ae-az |abu dhabi = Abu Dhabi / أبو ظبي Abū ẓabī |ae-aj |ajman = Ajman / إمارة عجمانّ |ae-du |dubai = Dubai / إمارة دبيّ |ae-fu |fujairah = Fujairah / Al Fujairah / الفجيرة |us-hi |hawaii = Hawaii / State of Hawaii / Mokuʻāina o Hawaiʻi |hk |cn-hk |hong kong = Hong Kong / Hong Kong Special Administrative Region of the People's Republic of China / 中華人民共和國 香港特別行政區 |cn-mo |macau = Macau / Macao Special Administrative Region of the People's Republic of China / 中華人民共和國澳門特別行政區 |ae-rk |ras al-khaimah = Ras al-Khaimah / إمارة رأس الخيمة |ae-sh |sharjah = Sharjah / إمارة الشارقةّ Imārat ash-Shāriqa |tw |cn-tw |roc |formosa |republic of china |taiwan = Taiwan / Republic of China / 中華民國 / Zhōnghuá Mínguó |ae-uq |umm al-quwain = Umm al-Quwain / Emirate of Umm al-Quwain / إمارة أمّ القيوين |eu |european union = European Union / Европейски съюз (Bulgarian) / Evropská unie (Czech) / Den Europæiske Union (Danish) / Europese Unie (Dutch) / Euroopa Liit (Estonian) / Euroopan unioni (Finnish) / Union européenne (French) / Europäische Union (German) / Ευρωπαϊκή Ένωση (Greek) / Európai Unió (Hungarian) / An tAontas Eorpach (Irish) / Unione Europea (Italian) / Eiropas Savienība (Latvian) / Europos Sąjunga (Lithuanian) / L-Unjoni Ewropea (Maltese) / Unia Europejska (Polish) / União Europeia (Portuguese) / Uniunea Europeană (Romanian) / Európska únia (Slovak) / Evropska unija (Slovene) / Unión Europea (Spanish) / Europeiska unionen (Swedish) |ps |palestine = Palestine / فلسطين / Filastin |las |league of arab states = League of Arab States / جامعة الدول العربية / Jāmiʻat ad-Duwal al-ʻArabiyya |nafta |north american free trade agreement = NAFTA / North American Free Trade Agreement |ae |uae |united arab emirates = United Arab Emirates / دولة الامارات العربية المتحدة / Dawlat al-Imārāt al-‘Arabīyah al-Muttaḥidah |south america = South America |s1 |alpha = Alpha / s1 |s2 |beta = Beta / s2 |s3 |gamma = Gamma / s3 |s4 |delta = Delta / s4 |s5 |epsilon = Epsilon / s5 |s6 |zeta = Zeta / s6 |s7 |eta = Eta / s7 |s8 |theta = Theta / s8 |s9 |iota = Iota / s9 |s10 |kappa = Kappa / s10 |s11 |lambda = Lambda / s11 |s12 |mu |my = Mu / My / s12 |s13 |nu |ny = Nu / Ny / s13 |s14 |xi = Xi / s14 |s15 |omicron |omikron = Omicron / Omikron /s15 |s16 |pi= Pi / s16 |s17 |rho = Rho / s17 |s18 |sigma = Sigma / s18 |s19 |tau = Tau / s19 |s20 |upsilon |ypsilon = Upsilon / Ypsilon / s20 |s21 |phi = Phi / s21 |s22 |chi = Chi / s22 |s23 |psi = Psi / s23 |s24 |omega = Omega / s24 |digamma = Digamma / ? |san = San / ? |qoppa = Qoppa / ? |sampi = Sampi / ? |stigma = Stigma / ? |sho = Sho / ? |heta = Heta / ? |georgia = Please choose Georgia (Country) for the Country of Georgia or Georgia (State) for the US state of Georgia. |mo = Please choose Us-Mo for the US state of Missouri or Cn-Mo for China's special administrative region of Macau. |nc = Please choose Us-Nc for the US state of North Carolina or Fr-Nc for the French island of New Caledonia. |test = This is just for Testing purposes only! |#default = Caption not found for }! - Please enter one manually using the c= parameter or add a caption into ! }}